Change the world
by Fleuretty
Summary: Alucard tan solo era un esclavo de los Hellsing y Pip Bernadotte un simple mercenario... jamás imaginaron que llegaría a sus vidas la mujer que cambiaría sus mundos. [Songfic. One-shot. AluGra. BeruSeras]


**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. Change the world es propiedad intelectual del grupo de rock Finger Eleven, tomada de su álbum" Them vs You vs Me" y fue inspiración para la elaboración de este FF._

* * *

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing tenía doce años cuando su vida cambió radicalmente, su padre murió y trataron de asesinarla el mismo día. Ella era una recatada señorita que gustaba de tomar el té a las cinco de la tarde y asistir a las lecciones de seres sobrenaturales que su padre le daba; gracias a ellas supo a donde ir, sin saberlo Arthur Hellsing le salvó la vida al hablarle de él. Afortunadamente su tío poseía una pésima puntería y la bala solo le rozó el hombro, salpicando de sangre el inerte cuerpo que tenía a sus espaldas; Alucard se sintió vigorizado con el sabor de la sangre virgen, llevaba encerrado tanto tiempo… Le salvó la vida a Integra y a pesar de que solo era una niña apreció en ella un igual, alguien de su edad con el temple suficiente para disparar sin titubear merecía ser llamado su amo.

 _~Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, chica~_

 _~Pero no creo saber realmente que significa eso~_

Integra tuvo que dejar muchas cosas atrás, ahora tenía a cuestas la responsabilidad de la organización Hellsing, aquella que llenaba de tanto orgullo a su padre… ya no hubo té a las cinco de la tarde ni recatadas lecciones sobrenaturales. Alucard se divertía cuestionando sus órdenes y contradiciéndola cada vez que le venía en gana, pero ella se acopló rápidamente a su sarcasmo y adquirió su propio toque de ironía. Ambos aprendieron a tolerar la presencia del otro y con el pasar de los años, a disfrutarla; Integra se convirtió en una mujer frente a los ojos del vampiro, con un carácter de acero y una agenda repleta, pero ella siempre encontraba tiempo para él. Era un extraño ritual que solo ellos comprendían, permaneciendo en la misma habitación por horas, sin hablar ni hacer algo especial, el solo saber que ahí estaban, el uno para el otro, era más que suficiente.

 _~Sé que sacas lo mejor de mi~_

Pasaron muchas cosas y ya no hubo tiempo para él en la agenda de Integra, Hellsing estaba por comenzar una guerra. No quería reconocerlo, pero extrañaba esos momentos con ella, el silencio que podía haber alrededor de ellos por horas, diciendo tanto sin palabras de por medio…esa convivencia le afectó demasiado, generó una dependencia que consideró enfermiza… ¡No! Él era Vlad Tepes III, el hijo del dragón, el temible Drácula… Esa noche de luna llena se probaría a si mismo que seguía siendo el mismo desalmado asesino de siempre, aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo era. El objetivo fue eliminado, pero tuvo un pequeño contratiempo; debió dejar morir a esa humana, y sin embargo no lo hizo… ¿era lástima lo que sintió ante esos ojos azules, tan llenos de vida? Definitivamente la convivencia con Integra lo había cambiado. Se dejó llevar por un sentimiento que ya creía olvidado, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sintió lastima por algún ser vivo y ahora debía lidiar con ello. La draculina resultó decepcionante en muchos sentidos, pero no dejaba de ser útil de una u otra forma, ella algún día bebería la sangre que terminaría su transformación, el destino actúa de formas muy curiosas después de todo.

 _~ Y sé, estás harta de las cosas abstractas~_

 _~ Pero el tiempo ha sido amable de una forma extraña~_

La guerra que empezó cincuenta años atrás reavivó su llama, eso fue tan excitante para él; el asesinar sin piedad era parte de su sello característico y disfrutaba al hacerlo, alimentarse sin restricciones y por fin mostrarse como el empalador de Valaquia… todo era maravilloso, además ya no eran solo amo y sirviente, cruzó de nuevo el océano para reclamar a su condesa. Miró a Seras Victoria convertida finalmente en una verdadera nosferatu y sintió orgullo, la molesta e inútil draculina se convirtió en su hermosa y fuerte sirviente, digna de combatir a lado de su hermosa y fuerte ama. Un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió, ya no recordaba la sensación de tener una familia, se sentía bien… Integra Fairbrook le había devuelto parte de su humanidad; pero el destino actua de formas muy curiosas y justo cuando estaba listo para vencer fue derrotado, al igual que en aquella batalla con los turcos. Tuvo que luchar consigo mismo, acabando con las miles de almas que existían en él, hasta que solo quedó una… podía estar en todos lados y en ninguno, pero solo quería estar en un solo lugar. Regresó a Hellsing, no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo transcurrió, tenía hambre y deseaba verla; pudo ver su largo cabello antes rubio y ahora de color plateado, las arrugas en su tersa piel y la fatiga en su encogido cuerpo y aun así seguía siendo su hermosa y fuerte ama.

Fue recibido con los disparos del arma de Integra y los gritos de Seras, al fin estaba en casa. Los humanos siempre le resultaron fascinantes, porque podían sentir tantas cosas que consideraba ajenas a su ser, pero sir Hellsing le demostró que incluso un monstruo como él aun podía amar.

 _~No lo crees, chica. Tú cambiaras el mundo~_

 _~ Al menos cambiaste el mundo para mí~_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pip Bernadotte aprendió de mala forma que el generar sentimientos hacia otras personas no terminaba bien, al menos para él. Sus amigos de la escuela terminaban aliándose con aquellos que lo molestaban, las chicas lindas ni siquiera lo miraban e incluso sus profesores se mostraban recelosos… para él fue un alivio abandonar la secundaria. Su abuelo lo entrenó en el arte de la supervivencia para que continuara con el negocio familiar y aprendió bien, lo llevaba en las venas tras ocho generaciones de mercenarios. Comenzó a edad temprana con sus misiones y poco a poco fue ganándose el respeto de sus compañeros, además de que el apellido Bernadotte prácticamente era una leyenda dentro de las filas de los wild geese. Se sabía atractivo y terminó por volverse un don juan, buscando afecto que pudiera costear en cada sitio nuevo que visitaba; le encantaba el sentirse necesitado un rato y después deslindarse de todo vínculo, Pip no sabía como amar.

 _~He estado esperando estas ganas de partir~_

Tras su misión en Uganda y la pérdida de su ojo izquierdo aceptó un contrato que a simple vista era el paraíso para él: una paga que triplicaba su tarifa normal, alojamiento, seguro médico… era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero decidió jugársela, él y los chicos se merecían unas vacaciones pagadas y Londres no le pareció un mal lugar. Llegaron a una mansión enorme y al conocer a su nuevo jefe tuvo que admitir que era hermosa, pero no su tipo; les habló de vampiros señalando a una chica rubia, ella sí que era su tipo, con unos pechos increíbles y torneadas caderas. Se acercó a ella y se mofó del hecho de que fuera un vampiro, lo pagó muy caro, esa chica casi le rompe el cuello. Terminó de convencerse cuando vio al enorme tipo vestido de rojo traspasar la pared del salón… ¡Mierda! Si existían los vampiros, pero ya estaban firmados los contratos y no había marcha atrás. Se instalaron en los cuarteles de la mansión y aquella chica, Seras Victoria, pasó a formar parte de su tropa; estaba con ellos en las prácticas y trataba de instruirlos sobre como atacar ghouls y vampiros. Le encantaba molestarla, pero no entendía porque; disfrutaba viendo sus gestos molestos, sus berrinches y la incomodidad ante sus insinuaciones sexuales, pero lo que más le gustaba de todo era ver sus ojos, porque lo llenaban de paz.

 _~Si puedo mantener este sentimiento por más tiempo~_

 _~Tal vez pueda conseguir que me abraces~_

Al viajar a Brasil se hicieron más cercanos, tanto ella como él intercambiaron experiencias como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. A veces olvidaba que era un vampiro, según recordaba del folclore popular los no muertos carecen de alma, pero él juraba que podía verla a través de los hermosos ojos azules de Seras y que era esa misma alma la que le daba tanta paz a su atormentado ser. Comenzó a buscar con más frecuencia su presencia, necesitaba sentirla cerca de él; de repente le surgió la necesidad de protegerla, evitar que se enfrentara a la guerra que tenían encima, ella era muy pura e inocente para estar en algo así… Cuando era niño, vio una pareja en un parque que se abrazaban y besaban, se veían felices; escuchó como el chico llamaba mignonette a su amada y le gustó como sonaba, se prometió que si algún día conocía a alguien con quien quisiera estar de la misma forma que ese par de amantes le diría mignonette.

 _~ Te dejare libre y entonces te amaré como si no me estuviera lastimando de la peor forma en el mundo~_

 _~Pero no sé si pueda hacerlo solo y no me queda mucho que perder~_

Tenía miedo de los sentimientos que surgían día a día: impotencia ante el hecho de no poder protegerla, celos por su cercanía con Alucard, miedo de perderla… ¿era eso lo que llamaba amor? ¿en qué momento se enamoró de ella? Pasó del querer llevarla a su cama a querer tenerla a su lado como su amante, solo suya… Por fin la guerra los había alcanzado y Pip confirmó uno de sus más grandes miedos: no podría proteger a su mignonette. Ella era un vampiro y sola tuvo que enfrentarse a esos asquerosos nazi; jamás en su vida se sintió tan impotente, dejando que la chica que deseaba amar se encargara de todo.

 _~No puedo decir con seguridad donde terminaré~_

 _~Pero solo quiero terminar allá arriba contigo~_

Algo salió mal, Seras no pudo con el enemigo y resultó mal herida, tal vez si podría hacer algo por ella. Él también estaba herido, pero eso no evitó que se arrojara a aquella bruja vampiro y salvara la vida de su mignonette. Por unos minutos creyó que sería un héroe y al fin podría declararle sus sentimientos a la chica, pedirle que lo ayudara a comprender lo que es el amor, era tan inexperto en el tema… Pero el destino actúa de formas muy curiosas y esa noche Pip Bernadotte entregó su vida para salvar a la mujer que le mostró un sentimiento que jamás conoció; Seras bebió de su sangre y en cada gota saboreó los sentimientos del capitán, degustó su necesidad de ella y se sació con su amor.

 _~No lo crees, chica. Tú cambiaras el mundo~_

 _~ Al menos cambiaste el mundo para mí~_

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

El tiempo pasa, inclemente para aquellos que están condenados a la inmortalidad. Todo lo que crees conocer, lo que llegas a amar y a lo que te logras habituar cambia o desaparece; Seras comenzaba a comprender a su maestro, incluso ella llegaba a dudar de su cordura, era casi imposible recordar quien eres cuando el mundo evoluciona y tú te rezagas en la añoranza de los días pasados. Ya no existía Hellsing, sin un heredero nadie tomó la responsabilidad y terminó por quedar en el olvido, los vampiros ya eran un tema tabú, un cuento para asustar niños o un buen disfraz para ocasiones especiales. En esos tiempos solo se tenían el uno al otro… supuso que de haber sido otras las circunstancias jamás terminarían así, pero el destino actúa de formas muy curiosas y quiso que Seras Victoria bebiera la sangre de Pip Bernadotte, el hombre que la amó y dio su vida para que ella por fin fuera un vampiro capaz de sobrevivir a todo lo que vendría; quiso que Alucard conociera a Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing para que lo ayudara a recordar su humanidad y viera a Seras como a una hija que debía guiar en la existencia de los seres de la noche… ahora solo se tienen a ellos mismos y el recuerdos de aquellas personas, las únicas que amarían hasta el fin de sus días, porque lograron cambiar sus respectivos mundos.

 _~Cuando no te olvide y mi mundo se parta en dos~_

 _~Cuando no pueda detenerlo. ¿Tú creerás?_


End file.
